List of Bugs Bunny cartoons
This is a list of Bugs Bunny's appearances. Golden Age cartoons #Porky's Hare Hunt (debut, as Happy Rabbit) #Prest-O Change-O #Hare-um Scare-um #Elmer's Candid Camera #''A Wild Hare'' (debut, as Bugs Bunny) - Academy Award nominee #''Elmer's Pet Rabbit'' #''Tortoise Beats Hare'' #''Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt'' #''The Heckling Hare'' #''All This and Rabbit Stew'' #''Wabbit Twouble'' #''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper'' #''Any Bonds Today?'' #''The Wacky Wabbit'' #''Hold the Lion, Please'' #''Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid'' #''Fresh Hare'' #''The Harebrained Hypnotist'' #''Case of the Missing Hare'' #''Tortoise Wins by a Hare'' #''Super-Rabbit'' #''Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk'' #''Wackiki Wabbit'' #''A Corny Concerto'' #''Falling Hare'' #''Little Red Riding Rabbit'' #''What's Cookin' ,Doc?'' #''Hare Force'' #''Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears'' #''Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips'' #''Hare Ribbin''' #''Buckaroo Bugs'' #''The Old Grey Hare'' #''Stage Door Cartoon'' #''Herr Meets Hare'' #''The Unruly Hare'' #''Hare Trigger'' #''Hare Conditioned'' #''Hare Tonic'' #''Baseball Bugs'' #''Hare Remover'' #''Hair-Raising Hare'' #''Acrobatty Bunny'' #''Racketeer Rabbit'' #''The Big Snooze'' #''Rhapsody Rabbit'' #''Rabbit Transit'' #''A Hare Grows In Manhattan'' #''Easter Yeggs'' #''Slick Hare'' #''Gorilla My Dreams'' #''A Feather in His Hare'' #''Rabbit Punch'' #''Buccaneer Bunny'' #''Bugs Bunny Rides Again'' #''Haredevil Hare'' #''Hot Cross Bunny'' #''Hare Splitter'' #''A-Lad-In His Lamp'' #''My Bunny Lies Over The Sea'' #''Hare Do'' #''Rebel Rabbit'' #''Mississippi Hare'' #''High Diving Hare'' #''Bowery Bugs'' #''Long-Haired Hare'' #''Knights Must Fall'' #''The Grey Hounded Hare'' #''The Windblown Hare'' #''Frigid Hare'' #''Which Is Witch'' #''Rabbit Hood'' #''Hurdy-Gurdy Hare'' #''Mutiny On The Bunny'' #''Homeless Hare'' #''Big House Bunny'' #''What's Up Doc?'' #''8 Ball Bunny'' #''Hillbilly Hare'' #''Bunker Hill Bunny'' #''Bushy Hare'' #''Rabbit of Seville'' #''Hare We Go'' #''Rabbit Every Monday'' #''Bunny Hugged'' #''The Fair-Haired Hare'' #''Rabbit Fire'' #''French Rarebit'' #''His Hare-Raising Tale'' #''Ballot Box Bunny'' #''Big Top Bunny'' #''Operation: Rabbit'' #''14 Carrot Rabbit'' #''Foxy by Proxy'' #''Water, Water Every Hare'' #''The Hasty Hare'' #''Oily Hare'' #''Rabbit Seasoning'' #''Rabbit's Kin'' #''Hare Lift'' #''Forward March Hare'' #''Up-Swept Hare'' #''Southern Fried Rabbit'' #''Hare Trimmed'' #''Bully For Bugs'' #''Duck! Rabbit! Duck!'' #''Robot Rabbit'' #''Captain Hareblower'' #''Bugs & Thugs'' #''No Parking Hare'' #''Devil May Hare'' #''Bewitched Bunny'' #''Yankee Doodle Bugs'' #''Lumber Jack-Rabbit'' #''Baby Buggy Bunny'' #''Beanstalk Bunny'' #''Sahara Hare'' #''Hare Brush'' #''Rabbit Rampage'' #''This is a Life?'' #''Hyde and Hare'' #''Knight-Mare Hare'' #''Roman Legion-Hare'' #''Bugs' Bonnets'' #''Broomstick Bunny'' #''Rabbitson Crusoe'' #''Napoleon Bunny-Part'' #''Barbary Coast Bunny'' #''Half-Fare Hare'' #''A Star Is Bored'' #''Wideo Wabbit'' #''To Hare Is Human'' #''Ali Baba Bunny'' #''Bedeviled Rabbit'' #''Piker's Peak'' #''What's Opera, Doc?'' #''Bugsy and Mugsy'' #''Show Biz Bugs'' #''Rabbit Romeo'' #''Hare-Less Wolf'' #''Hare-Way To The Stars'' #''Now, Hare This'' #''Knighty Knight Bugs'' (Academy Award winner) #''Pre-Hysterical Hare'' #''Baton Bunny'' #''Hare-Abian Nights'' #''Apes Of Wrath'' #''Backwoods Bunny'' #''Wild and Woolly Hare'' #''Bonanza Bunny'' #''A Witch's Tangled Hare'' #''People Are Bunny'' #''Horse Hare'' #''Person To Bunny'' #''Rabbit's Feat'' #''From Hare to Heir'' #''Lighter Than Hare'' #''The Abominable Snow Rabbit'' #''Compressed Hare'' #''Prince Varmint'' #''Wet Hare'' #''Bill Of Hare'' #''Shishkabugs'' #''Devil's Feud Cake'' #''The Million Hare'' #''Hare-Breadth Hurry'' #''The Unmentionables'' #''Mad as a Mars Hare'' #''Transylvania 6-5,000'' #''Dumb Patrol'' #''Dr. Devil & Mr. Hare'' #''The Iceman Ducketh'' #''False Hare'' Post-Golden Age media *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' *''Bugs Bunny: Superstar'' *''Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals'' *''Bugs Bunny's Easter Special'' *''Bugs Bunny's Howl-o-ween Special'' *''The Bugs Bunny/Road-Runner Movie'' *''Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol'' *''The Fright Before Christmas'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny'' *''Spaced Out Bunny'' *''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' *''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' (cameo) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' (cameo) *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports'' *''Box Office Bunny'' *''Blooper Bunny'' *''Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers'' *''Carrotblanca'' *''From Hare to Eternity'' *''Space Jam'' *''Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' (cameo) *''Looney Tunes: Reality Check'' *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' *''Hare and Loathing In Las Vegas'' *''Daffy Duck for President'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Lists